Through the Window
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: After a tragic accident Tori is house bound and fills her time looking out her window. One day she sees her neighbor do something that looks suspicious. No one will listen to Tori. Will she finally get someone to believe her? Will it be too late? This is a hommage to Alfred Hitchcock and his movie Rear Window. This story includes cast member and original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the Characters from the TV show Victorious. They belong to someone else. I own my ideas and words. I keep the characters alive. I do not own the story Rear Window nor do I own Alfred Hitchcock. That would be weird seen as he is dead.**

Chapter 1: Fragile

"Are you okay?" girl asked leaning over Tori.

"I just can't seem to catch my breath! Boy does the ceiling ever need painted." Tori still managed to make a joke in while she lay looking up at the ceiling.

"Just relax. It won't be long now. I am so sorry that this happened." The girl said, hoping that Tori doesn't blame her for her pain.

There was a rush of excitement as the paramedics arrived. They were ushered to where Tori lay on the floor at the front of the stage. It was evident that her right leg was broken, but she complained about the other leg too.

"Did someone call my girlfriend?" Tori called out.

"We are still trying to get a hold of her Tori." Her lead guitar player Eric was using her Pear Phone to try to get a hold of Jade and let her know about Tori's accident.

The medics check Tori over and started to stabilize her legs so that they could put her on a spine board. She was being stubborn as usual, but her tour manager Simone put her in her place. "Tori just let these people do their job. You are not the boss here now. You are the one who is injured."

About the time that Tori was on the spine board and being lifted to the gurney. Eric was able to get Jade on the phone. "Hi Jade? This is Eric from Tori's band. She had a bit of an accident and she is going to be taken to Rampart Emergency. Well she fell off the stage during practice…. I don't know…. We know she has a broken leg… well it is kind of pointing the wrong way. They are leaving now…. Okay I will tell her."

"Tori! Jade says she will come to the hospital." Eric shouted.

Tori was loaded into the ambulance and was soon off to the hospital. Simone told everyone to go home, she was going to meet Jade at the hospital. As Simone fought L.A. traffic all she could think of was about Tori and if Jade was going to kill her for breaking her girlfriend.

"I understand that Tori Vega was brought her by ambulance. Can I see her? I am her girlfriend." Jade was speaking to the nurse at the desk when Simone arrived.

"You will have to wait Miss Vega is being looked at by the doctor now. I can tell you this, she was injured and she will have to go to x-ray and after that we will know more." The nurse was in a hurry and she gave Jade all the time she could.

"Jade! I am so sorry." Simone said hugging Jade.

"What happen Sim?" Jade said pulling back.

"Tori was doing a run through for her show. The crew were setting lights and effects. They must have flashed her eyes with one of the lights, because the next thing I know she danced right off the stage and fell four feet to the cement." Simone explained.

"Eric said she had a bad broken leg. Does she have any other injuries?" Jade was starting to worry.

"She complained that her other leg hurt just above her ankle and her head hurt from hitting the floor." Simone said.

"What does that mean for you?" Jade now turned her concern to Simone.

"We are in a lot of trouble. She won't be able to do the tour. We will have to put it off until she is healed. I have to lay off all the crew and talent, but none of that is important. I am worried about Tori." Simone truly was a good person and was concerned about Tori as a person not as a commodity.

Simone went to get Jade a coffee while Jade called Tori's parents. "Hi, mom it is Jade. Tori had an accident. She fell off the stage at practice and has at least one broken leg. We are waiting to hear. Do you want me to call dad? Ok…. Rampart General. I am okay. I am here with Simone. She feels responsible…. I know I told her it wasn't. I called Trina and she is on her way…. Okay I will see you soon. Bye."

Jade and Simone took a seat in the emergency waiting room. After a couple of minutes Trina came storming in like a tornado. Simone did what she does best. She calmed Trina down and had her take a seat so she could answer her questions. The Vegas arrived shortly after Trina. They hugged Jade she had to go through the story again. Then all they could do was wait.

"What am I going to do with your daughter?" Jade asked Holly Vega.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"We just can't seem to have a regular life."* Jade gave a weak laugh and shook her head.

After a time a doctor came out. "Vega?" he said looking for Tori's family.

David answered him and he came over and introduced himself as Dr. Hudson. Dr. Hudson told them that Tori had two broken legs. Her right leg was broken and was out of alignment that is our greatest concern. The left leg was broken just above the ankle. They were prepping her for surgery to rebuild her leg. He had to get ready to operate and told them he would let them know as soon as she was out."

Word travels fast in L.A. and soon the paparazzi were starting to gather. Tori was starting to be big and this was going to be a good story. David went to the head of security and introduced himself and explained that they were about to have a security issue on their hands. David called the L.A.P.D. and soon two uniformed officers were there and security took them to a separate waiting room and the officers took up positions outside the door.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to the photo leaches and the scribblers following Tori around." Jade shook her head.

"This is not just about Tori, Jade." Holly said.

"What do you mean? She is a star. She gathered up Bieber's fans when he imploded. They are nuts." Jade stated.

"You forget that you are presently directing a film that has big star power in it. Your name will soon be as big as her name." Holly said laughing.

"No one remembers the director's name." Jade said with a smirk.

"Ya your right Jade no one remembers that Scorsese guy or Lucas, Spielberg, Hitchcock, Tarantino, Coppola, Kubrick, Eastwood, Cameron. Should I go on or have I made my point?" Holly laughed again. "Jade I know that you are going to be rubbing shoulders with them in the next couple of years. You are both going to be big so you will have to get used to it."

Jade made some calls to let all their friends know so that they didn't have to hear about it on TMZ. Andre was recording music for a video game in Seattle. Beck was doing a play in Toronto. Robbie was doing comedy in some club in the mid-west and Cat was in a touring cast of the musical Rent and was in Houston.

About two hours later Dr. Hudson found them in the private waiting room. He sat down with some x-rays and showed them before and after pictures of Tori's legs. She would have some metal in her leg for a while.

They were told that she was still in recovery and they would not be able to see her until morning. They would keep her medicated for pain and to sleep until them. Even in the morning she would probably be kind of dopey so they should go and get some rest.

"I want to stay. In case she wakes up and …" Jade was starting to show her fatigue.

"The doctor said we should go. She will be fine." David said.

"But dad she will be all alone…" Jade knew that he was right so she finally gave in.

As they family was escorted out of the hospital to their vehicles the photographers snapped pictures and shouted questions about Tori. No one said anything they just kept walking. This was the new reality for them as Tori became more known. This tour she was about to start was going to put her in the American eye. She had several talk show appearances.

Holly asked Jade if she wanted to spend the night at their house, but she said that she would be fine at their apartment. It bothered her that she was not listed as next of kin for Tori, because they were just living together they were not married, therefore if something happened to her Jade had to hear it from David or Holly. It was not that they would not call her, but it still bugged her.

Jade was at the hospital the next day waiting for the doctors to let her in to see her girlfriend. Soon the Vega family arrived. The doctor told them that they could go in and see her for a short time, but she would be very tired still and on a lot of pain medication.

They went into the small private room to see Tori. She looked so small lying on the bed. She still had monitors and oxygen hooked to her and her legs were elevated one was in a framework of hoops with metal rods attached. It looked almost science fiction.

Jade moved to one side of her bed and her parents to the other side. They each took her hands being careful not to interfere with her I.V. or the pulse oximeter that was hooked to her. She looked horrible and although Jade tried to be strong the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

She then leaned forward and moved her hair back out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. She held her the best she could without actually being able to wrap her arms around her.

Tori started to stir and made a small sound. Jade stood up and wiped her tears so Tori wouldn't see her crying. In a small croaky voice Tori managed to say, "Hi. Well I really did it this time didn't I?"

"Ya you did." Jade said.

"Why does stuff like this keep happening to us?" Tori cried.

"What is with the 'us' part? I think it is just you that is cursed." Jade smirked trying to be her old self for Tori.

"Jade!" Tori said trying to be pouty but it took too much energy.

She had her eyes closed most of the time, because it was hard to keep them open. She would drift in and out of sleep sometimes in the middle of a sentence and then come back too and try to finish the sentence without much luck. This would make her visitors smile.

Jade took pictures of her injuries on her phone to show the others who would ask and to show Tori once she was better. She also kind of like pictures of injuries. These pictures will be important later.

The Vega family sat for short time and then the doctor came and checked on Tori one more time and told them that she needed her rest and they couldn't stay long. They kissed Tori on the head and told her they would be back the following day. Tori asked Jade to stay for a minute while the others left the room.

"What is it Babygirl?" Jade asked concerned.

"I have something to talk to you about. You are probably getting tired of me always being …. problem." Tori was drifting in and out.

"Ya you are a royal pain in the ass." Jade said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I am being serious… the doctor says it might be up to a year before I can …" Tori stopped again.

"Before we can finish this conversation?" Once again Jade had to keep things light for her sake.

"… I can walk properly again." Tori started crying. "He said I might have one leg that may never be straight again. I could understand if you didn't want me anymore."

"Well that is it. I am done. I can't be seen with a girl with a crooked leg. Hey I saw a straight legged redheaded nurse down the hall. I have never had a redhead. Have a nice life Vega!" Jade laughed and kissed her girlfriend. "We have been through this so many times. Your promise ring was given to your mother when you get out of the hospital you can put it back on. Go to sleep Babygirl I will see you tomorrow."

As she got up and left she saw Tori had a smile on her face and knew she was loved. Tori drifted off into a medicated fog. It was peaceful and there was no pain. She wanted to stay in this world forever.

**AN: I am starting to think that I need to be concerned with my need for Tori to be the victim. hmmm I have decided that I wanted to write this story as an hommage to Alfred Hitchcock. That will become more evident as the story develops. I have a lot of great plans for this story. I hope you stay with me for the ride. Thanks for reading this and please everyone feel free to express your feelings and ideas. SM**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I still don't own the characters of Victorious. I only keep them alive. I also don't own the movie Rear Window. Well actually I do own a copy of the movie on dvd, but I don't own the rights to the movie. ****J**

Chapter 2: Homecoming

Tori had been in the hospital for a six weeks. She had undergone two surgeries on her leg and was ready to come home. She would have to be in a wheelchair for a while due to the fact that she could not put pressure on her right leg. She still had the pins and rod and it would be another three weeks until they would even look at taking them out.

Her mood had gotten low at times being cooped up in the hospital, but she always had visitors. Jade was there every day when she could and days that she couldn't she arranged for Trina to sit with her.

Jade and Trina were never friends growing up, but now that they were adults they had been through a lot had managed to find things in common and were become more friendly.

At one time Trina thought that she was going to be the next big movie star and she did get a couple of commercials, but sooner or later reality has a way of slapping us in the face with the truth. She gave up acting and went to school. She studied nursing and became a nurse at a major high school. She liked the job and the kids and she also loves having her summers off.

All of the staff was there to say goodbye to Tori as she left the wing she had been in for the last four weeks. At first she was a novelty due to being a famous singer, but it didn't take long before Tori's friendly personality and her thoughts for others over herself made the fans her friends. She has a way of doing that.

The day before Jade took home all the gifts and stuffed animals that had accumulated in her room over the time she had been in the hospital. The entire back seat of Jade's Pissat was full. They had decided that any stuffed toys a fan had given her they would leave with the ambulance department to give out to children in trauma situations.

There was no way that Tori was going to fit in Jade's car so they arranged for Tori to go in a wheelchair access van. They met her at the apartment and welcomed her home. She was very glad to be home even though she would have to sleep in the guest room so she would be more comfortable.

Jade was in the middle of going through cuts with the editors of the film she has been working on. She couldn't be at home with Tori the entire time so she hired Trina to come and be with Tori in the daytime in case she needed something. Trina would come over every day at one o'clock and stay until Jade got home sometime around seven. This way Tori would only be alone for a couple of hours in the morning.

Before they would let her go home from the hospital she had to prove to the staff that she could do basic things for herself. She had to prove that she could get to the bathroom and back by herself and move her wheelchair around in a room that was set up like an apartment. This would give her some independence.

Everything was fine for a few days until Tori started to get bored. She didn't want to watch TV she didn't want to read or write songs. She needed something to fill her time. David Vega dropped in one day and gave her two gifts. The most useful of these was a pair of binoculars so that she could see the nest of falcons on the roof of the next building. The other gift was something just for her. He told her that it was their secret and that Jade didn't even need to know.

Tori hid the gift away and waited for Trina to arrive. They would watch soap operas together and be critical of the actors. This was a fun activity that they both enjoyed. Trina would play nurse and check Tori's vitals and chart them in a book for her doctor. This is what passed as a day of entertainment.

A couple of days after her father's visit Tori found herself sitting staring out her window at the building next door. She could see that there were two falcons living in a nest next to the air-conditioning unit on the roof. That was only interesting for a little while. Her attention was drawn to movement on the fourteenth floor in the next building.

A rather short round Hispanic woman was shaking a rug out on the balcony. Tori watched her she reminded her of one of her dad's aunts. She decided that she would call her Aunt Maria. She sat and created an entire back story for Aunt Maria. It was an activity she learned in her acting class in high school.

Aunt Maria was in the U.S. illegally. She had been here for ten years. She came in a truck through the dessert in the middle of the night. She was scared. Maria came with her son and daughter-in-law. Her son Miguel found work at a garage. Miguel's wife was pregnant and couldn't work. Soon she gave birth to a baby boy who they named Carlos. He was born in the United States that made him an American although there were no papers to prove it. Maria took work as a house cleaner. She didn't live in apartment 1421 she cleaned it for an accountant who lived alone and barely was in the apartment long enough to make a mess. One day Carlos would grow up and marry an American girl and all of Maria's dreams would come true. Her grandson would be an American citizen.

When Trina arrived Tori told her all about the Pena family and how they came to America. For a while Trina thought that Tori had lost her mind, but when she figured out that Tori was just entertaining herself by making up stories for people she saw out her window she decided to play along and have some fun. She started asking Tori questions about the Pena family and the account.

The next day Tori had a new story to tell her. She was watching the birds again and this time she had watched a young girl in a wheelchair being brought out to sit in the sun on their balcony. Her name was Bethany and she had cerebral palsy. She lived with her father Brad Person. Her mother died two years ago in a car accident. Her day nurse, Louise Knox had pretty much raised Bethany.

Brad paid Louise to spend her day with Bethany, but there was no way for Bethany to tell her father so Louise would put her out on the balcony and call her boyfriend Hal. She always drew the curtains because she and Hal would have skype sex while she was supposed to spending time with Bethany.

Hal was married and worked nights as a security guard at a shopping mall. The only time he could have with Louise these days was when his wife was at work and then it was only over the internet.

Trina had to laugh because even though Tori was making this story up she was getting very angry telling the story. She felt bad for the neglected girl who was abandoned on the balcony because her invented caregiver was meeting with a non-existent boyfriend. The one thing that Tori was not short on was imagination.

About a week went by and Tori announced to Trina that Louise and Hal were no more. It seemed that Hal's wife came home early and caught Hal on skype with his pants down and she demanded he break it off with Louise. Tori based this on the fact that the curtains were now being left open while Louise cleaned the house.

Tori told Jade about these people and she was more concerned with Tori's wellbeing than what the neighbors were doing. She was starting to think that maybe Tori should go back to the hospital and be checked out. Tori got a little short with Jade because to Tori this was her world now.

When Tori went to bed that night Jade called Simone and begged her to find something that Tori could do to keep her busy. Simone said she would line up some radio and print interviews. Simone was ready to start promoting Tori again. Tori had really struck gold when she signed with Simone. She wasn't just an agent she was a friend.

Tori's story was well known by now in the music industry and everyone knew that she would be back on stage as soon as she physically could be. The record company had plans to drop her latest single during her tour, but they were now holding it back so she could make the rounds promoting it. If Simone didn't do some work soon the industry would forget Tori and she wasn't about to let that happen.

As Jade grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge she turned and looked out the window at the apartment building across the quad. She shook her head and smiled as she made her way to the master bedroom to go to sleep alone again.

For the next couple of days Jade did not hear about Bethany and her father due to the fact that Simone had been coming over to start planning strategies to keep Tori in the public mind while she was out of the public eye. Simone was a master at manipulating the media and audiences. She just didn't know how Tori would handle what she was about to suggest.

"Tori now I need you to listen to me. Don't get mad or say anything until you hear me out. Do you promise?" Simone asked.

"Sure what is your idea?" Tori was ready for any diversion at this point.

"Well I know we have talked about this before, but I think that it is time." Simone was ready for the blow up that was about to come from her client.

"No we said that we would not release that until after my American tour. You said yourself that it would hurt sales in parts of this country. No, I am not ready." Tori was shaking her head.

"I know I said that before, but things are different now. You are out of the public eye we have to get some buzz going about you. Your leg story is old now and people are moving on to Bieber and the stupid things he is doing." Simone knew this was a touchy topic with Tori where her career was concerned, but it was the last card they could play.

"Are you sure? There is no other way? I have to talk to Jade about this. Not only are you about to out me publicly but you would be outing Jade as well. What if this isn't the right time? What if we let this out and all the mothers of the little girls will freak out and forbid their daughters to listen to my music and let's face it that demographic is huge. I know if my mother had heard something like that when I was twelve she would have had puppies!" Tori was getting really worked up.

"I don't know that will happen Tori and neither do you. I just don't know what else we can sell. Do you have any ideas?" Simone was getting frustrated.

"I will discuss it with Jade tonight. I will let you know tomorrow." Tori said as she glanced out the window. She saw Louise taking Bethany in early. "It must be getting ready to rain."

"What?" Simone was confused.

"Oh Louise just took Bethany in from the balcony." Tori said.

"Who?"

"My neighbors that live across the quad." Tori said gesturing to the balcony.

"Well I better get going then I didn't bring a jacket. You will talk to Jade and get back to me tomorrow?" Simone checked one more time.

"Yes I will talk to you tomorrow." Tori said as she saw her agent out.

**AN: Did anyone get the TV reference I alluded to in the first chapter? Hint the name of the hospital. Thanks for sticking with me. I know it is a slow build, but that is how I write. The payoff is always worth it in the end. Tori's days must be so boring. SM**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I still don't own the characters of Victorious. I only keep them alive. I also don't own the movie Rear Window. Well actually I do own a copy of the movie on dvd, but I don't own the rights to the movie. ****J**

Chapter 3: I Know What I Saw

Jade reacted much as Tori thought she would when she told her that Simone had brought up the topic about releasing the fact that Tori was gay to the media. This was something that Jade was not going to negotiate one. This was their private life and she wanted it to stay that way for a while. She knew that they wouldn't be able to keep it out of the public eye for ever, but now was not the time. She was on the edge of something big and did not need to deal with this.

"There must be some other way Babygirl. I am not going to say yes to this. Not yet. We have a deal. Every so often you go out and get seen with Andre so that the scribblers have something to write about. When Beck is in town I go out and make a scene with him. We both agree that these are the people we trust and they won't sell our story to the rags." Jade said.

"That is what I told her, but she wanted us to think about it. She is just doing her job." Tori was not completely upset about Jade's opinion. She didn't think it was time either.

"You have talked about working with Andre again. Give him a call and see if you can call in a favor. Maybe you could do some recording here and release I ton your website. If you give the songs to your public they will see it as a gift and you can keep them interested." Jade suggested.

Tori thought that this was a much better idea. She called Andre and explained the situation. He thought that this could be a good project for both of them. Andre went one step further he called up a friend of his who was a recording engineer and arranged for the project to get started.

This gave Tori a reason to start writing music again and might keep her from obsessing about the neighbors. Well that was the idea, but Tori could not stop checking on her window friends.

One Tuesday night they were sitting in the living room and reading when Tori spoke up, "I don't know if I have told you about Megan. She lives in 624. She is all alone and cries a lot. She waits for the mail to arrive and quickly goes through the pile of bills and flyers hoping for a letter. Every now and then she gets one. Most of the time she sits at her kitchen table with her laptop and hoping for email from her lover."

"Tori how do you know that?" Jade asked with some annoyance in her voice.

"I know, I just know I watch these people and I collect their stories." Tori said kind of upset that Jade was questioning her.

Jade went to bed not thinking anything about the exchange that they had about the neighbors. Tori was not as content. She couldn't sleep so she fought her way out of bed and into her chair. She made her way to the window and sat in the dark watching the building across the quad.

That is when she saw a light come on at Bethany's apartment. She wondered what brought Brad out of bed at this time of night. She continued to watch and the light came on in Bethany's room. The curtain was closed, but it was thin enough that the light shone through and the silhouette of Brad moving around in the room.

Tori couldn't make out what was in his hand but he was swinging something. He was striking something with the object in his hand. Was he hitting something? Was he hitting Bethany? Tori was in shock. How could he be hitting Bethany? What could this helpless girl do to make him want to hit her? Something had to be done. She had to wake up Jade.

"Jade! Jade come quickly!" Tori yelled.

Jade came out of the bedroom like she was being chased by a bear. "What is it Tori?" She stopped when she saw that Tori appeared to be fine sitting in her chair by the window.

"It is Brad, Brad Person across the way he is beating his daughter Bethany. She has CP and can't defend herself. Look!" Tori was in a major meltdown.

Jade came to the window and looked out only to be met by the side of a building with all of the lights turned out. There was no evidence that anyone was beating anyone. "I don't see anything Babygirl." Jade tried to sound as sincere as she could after being woke up by screaming.

"He must have turned off the lights. I tell you he was in her room and he was hitting her with something. I saw it with my own eyes." Tori said in tears.

"Well I can't see anything now. I am sorry." Jade stroked Tori's cheek and kissed her. "I just think you need some sleep."

"I was having trouble sleeping. This is real just like Ponnie was real." Tori said looking at Jade with her big brown eyes full of tears.

"I know Babygirl, I know. Maybe dad can help you in the morning." Jade was trying to help even though she was also trying to appease her and pass the buck to Tori's dad.

"Ya you are right. I will get dad to look into it tomorrow. That is his job." Tori was starting to feel better.

The two went to their rooms and the rest of the night passed without any more events. The morning brought a renewed Tori and she was her bubbly self again. She spent an hour on the phone with Simone telling her about the idea that Jade had that morning at breakfast. Then she talked to Andre about the recordings she told him about Jade's idea too. He was impressed.

Tori then dialed a phone number she never would have thought that she would ever dial. "Hi is this Sinjin Van Cleef? This is Tori, Victoria Vega… from high school."

"Tori? Wow I never expected to get a call from you. How are you? I have seen you on TV and on magazines…" Sinjin was interrupted.

"I need to see you. I have a favor to ask that will be beneficial to both our careers. I want you to come to my apartment today at 2:00pm." Tori was all business with Sinjin so he would know it was only about work.

She gave him the address and then she called her father at the police station.

"Hi Daddy, it is me." Tori started.

"Hi Tori, what is it that you want?" David asked with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean? Why do I have to need something to call?" Tori asked trying to cover.

"You haven't called me Daddy since you were ten years old. So what do you want?" David asked again.

"Well I am worried about my neighbor. She has CP and is confined to a wheelchair. She lives with her father and the other night in the middle of the night I saw him hit her repeatedly with something." Tori told her story to her father hoping he will help her.

"Ok calm down. You really don't have any evidence that a crime has taken place. Let me do some checking first and I will call you back on this okay?" David was trying to help, but he was worried about what being cooped up was doing to his daughter.

When Trina got there for the day Tori told her all about what she had watched the night before. Trina was drawn into Tori's tale. She was as concerned as Tori was for the poor disabled girl.

Simone arrived and the subject changed from the window to Tori's career. The buzzer announced the arrival of Sinjin Van Cleef much to Trina's dismay.

Tori introduced Simone, "Sinjin Van Cleef this is my agent Simone Hansen. We have an idea that will be big for both of us. How is your career going making documentary films?"

"It is going really good." Sinjin lied.

"No it is not don't lie we checked you out. You are struggling at best. What if I told you that I could change all that and make your documentary the must see movie this coming season?" Tori said with a grin.

"That would be great, but what would the subject be?" Sinjin asked skeptically.

"Me! I have stayed out of the public eye ever since my accident. There are one or two photos of me leaving the hospital, but that is it. What if I gave you access to tell the full story of my accident and my recover and allowed you to film Andre and me recording some new music for a web release. Simone says she can get it into select theaters. I have a considerable fan base and that would mean a lot of people would see your work." Tori spelled out the idea.

"Ya I see where this is going. There could be some serious money in this too. Yes I like this. I am in. When do you want to start?" Sinjin was excited.

"Well I will call the lawyers and have papers drawn up. What would you say to five hundred up front and one percent of the back end?" Simone asked.

"Is there any way we could make it six hundred? I have rent due soon and I am not sure I can cover it with five hundred and what I make at Big Boy. It has been an expensive month. Bus passes have gone up again." Sinjin showed his true self.

"Ya okay we can do six hundred if Tori and I have final say on product before release." Simone hadn't really been listening to Sinjin as he rattled on. They shook hands and a deal was struck.

"Ah Sinjin you do know we are talking about six hundred thousand dollars right?" Tori asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure Tori I get ya!" Sinjin said nodding his head. Tori was sure he still didn't have a clue the kind of money this was going to generate.

"There is one stipulation that goes along with this deal. That is that the name Jade West never comes up in the film. As far as this project is concerned she doesn't exist. That is why I called you. I feel like I can count on you to do this right. Oh and another thing, stay out of our bedroom." Tori trusted Sinjin to do what she asked, but he was still kind of creepy.

Andre was to arrive in three days, so Sinjin was able to do some basic shooting starting the day before. He took a lot of shots of Tori in her wheelchair. He planned on mixing this with stock footage Simone would provide as a kind of lead up to the accident.

David called Tori and let her know that her neighbor's real name was Larry Thorwald and his daughter was Margaret Thorwald who has CP. His wife died two years ago from complications during surgery. He had a caregiver from an agency coming in while he was at work, but she is no longer working for him so he has taken time off from work to stay home. That is all I have princess. I can't tell you anything more. No crime has been reported, so maybe just let it go and focus on your projects and getting well."

Tori knew what he was right. She had to let this go, but there was something there that was keeping her in its grip. Even though Jade, Simone and her father didn't believe her Trina did and that was something.

**AN: Thank you again to those reading this, it is about to get crazy. Thanks to Johnny and Scotty for being so supportive. I want to be true to Hitchcock, but I also want to make this my story so don't expect it to be exactly like the film. If I did that it would not be an hommage it would be plagiarism. Thanks again. SM**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Lion's Den

**AN: I still don't own the characters of Victorious. I only keep them alive. I also don't own the movie Rear Window. Well actually I do own a copy of the movie on dvd, but I don't own the rights to the movie. ****J**

Chapter 4: In the Lion's Den

The recording and filming was going well. Soon they would have a songs to release on Tori's website and Jade was helping Simone pull some strings to get Sinjin's documentary into some big theatres. It wouldn't matter at all how good the film was if no one came to see it.

Then Tori found herself dealing with some pain in her leg and she was not able to sleep. She rolled out to the kitchen and got a drink of water and as she passed the window she stopped out of habit. There was a light on again in Thorwald place. She grabbed her binoculars and this time she Thorwald in his kitchen. He seemed to be washing dishes. Tori thought that it was a strange time at night to be washing dishes.

As she watched she could see that it wasn't dishes that he was washing it was a couple of big knives and a saw. They seemed to be covered in blood. He then took them and wrapped them in newspaper. The light then went out in Thorwald's apartment.

Tori did find this strange, then she saw Thorwald leaving his apartment with a shovel. He had a package under his arm that just had to be the butchering implements. She saw him come down to the quad to the flower bed and bury the package beneath some of the flowers.

Thorwald then returned to his apartment and all the lights were turned out leaving Tori and her imagination running wild. What if he killed the girl? He would get away with it. She was the only witness, but she didn't really see anything. She decided to go back to bed and tell Jade in the morning what she saw.

"I know it isn't much Jade, but I am worried for his daughter. Okay say he was killing a roach or a mouse the other night like you say, fine but who buries knives in a flower bed. That is suspicious isn't it?" Tori was trying to convince Jade, but it all sounded so much crazier when she said it out loud.

"Listen Tori, I need you to calm down. You are under stress and you are bored. You also have a very vivid imagination, one of the things I love about you, but I think you are letting it run wild." Jade said trying to slow Tori down a bit.

"Well what was he burying in the flowers last night them?" Tori asked indignantly.

"Maybe he got a bad piece of fish from the market and didn't want it stinking up his place so he wrapped it up and went to throw it out but thought that it might make good fertilizer for the flower bed." Jade was grasping at straws to try and explain an already crazy situation.

"Jade, you are a writer and director and bad fish is the best that you could come up with? Ya right. You don't even buy that one." Tori looked away.

"Ok so bad fish was kind of reaching, but I have to go to the studio sweetie and I really can't help you. This is a police matter." Jade kissed Tori on the head and grabbed her keys and was out the door.

As Jade was driving to the studio she called David Vega. "Dad it is Jade. I am really worried about Tor."

"What did she see this time? Aliens?" David laughed at his own joke.

"No she thinks that this Thorwald killed his invalid daughter and buried the knife in the flower bed. I am getting worried about her sanity. Is there any way you can help?" Jade was concerned and was at her wits end.

"Jade honey there is no proof. No crime has been reported. Tori is the only one that seems to think this guy is a murderer. I can't go to a judge and get a search warrant because my daughter saw something happen through a neighbor's window. The judge would laugh me out of their chambers. Sorry Jade I am not going to lay it on the line for this. I will send a car around and have them ask some questions of Mr. Thorwald." David was going to do what he could, but his hands were tied by the law.

That afternoon Andre and Tori put the finishing touches on their third song in their project that they decided to call "Afternoon T". The songs would be on the website and fans could download them for free. There would be a total of five songs produced. Sinjin was actually doing a good job documenting what they were doing. Most of the time they never even noticed him doing his filming.

Andre had to leave early and he told Sinjin that he couldn't be at the apartment without Andre and Kelly the sound guy. He told him it was part of the contract that he signed so as not to film anything without Andre see it. Sinjin agreed trusting that Andre would not tell him anything that wasn't true. Andre winked at Tori letting her know he was still looking out for her. They would have all the songs ready by Friday and Sinjin would have most of his filming done. He said that he just wanted a couple of interviews with Tori's family and friends as B roll.

After the three men had left the apartment. Trina gave Tori a sponge bath and helped her get into some fresh clothes. As they were sitting down to watch their favorite soap opera, The Dumb and the Beautiful the apartment buzzer sounded. Trina went to the door and pushed the button and asked in a sing song voice, "Who is it?"

"It is me!" the voice on the other end said answering back in the sing song voice.

"Ya ok, who are you?" Trina dropped the pleasantries and was now showing the edge that she was known for having.

"It is Cat Valentine. Who is this? You are not Tori or Jade." Cat sang into the speaker.

"CAT!" both Vega girls squealed as Trina pushed the button to let her in downstairs.

Cat had been away for the last year with the show and was now standing in Tori's living room. "Why are you here?" Tori blurted out.

"Can't I come to visit? Ok." She was turning to leave when Trina caught her by the arm.

"No Cat what Tori means is we thought you were on tour with the show. So it is a surprise to see you here in L.A." Trina could never figure out how this one got a spot in a Broadway touring show.

"Oh the show is on a one month hiatus for a reset and I had nowhere to go so I came here to see how Tori is doing." Cat said in a timid voice expecting to be told to leave again.

"What is a reset?" Tori asked.

"That is when they have to replace the lead actor and the new actor needs time to learn the part. It only happens when something unexpected happens to the lead. Normally they would have someone learn the part and then step in on the tour." Cat said just as it was explained to her by the stage manager.

"What happened to the lead in your show?" Trina asked.

"I think she got sleeping sickness. See she was going out with the director, but when we went on the road she got sick, because he met us in Galveston and I tried not to hear, but my dressing room is next to hers and he kept going on about all the places she was sleeping without him. He should have joined the tour then he would have been everywhere she was sleeping. Now we need a new lead female." Cat was a naïve as ever.

After they shared the story about Tori's legs and how her healing was coming along Tori started telling Trina what she saw the night before. Tori's phone rang and she was surprised to see that it was Jade.

"Hi Babe guess who is sitting in our living room talking to Trina and I?" Tori always made everything a guessing game.

"The men in the white coats?" Jade knew that was mean, but she was tired and would make it up to Tori when she got home.

"Nice very nice. No Cat is here visiting." Tori said hoping Jade would be a little more excited than she was, seen as Cat and Jade had been friends longer than any of them.

"Oh great say hi to her for me, Babe things have just gone to shit here at the studio. I won't be home for supper. I will catch something on the way home. I should be home about ten. Sorry. I will be done this film in a couple of weeks and this is going to be my big break Babygirl. Forgive me?" Jade put on the sweet voice.

"Yes I forgive you. I know this is big for you, but I worry about you not getting enough sleep. I don't want it messing with your health." Tori was always the concerned motherly one in their relationship. She would make a great mother someday.

"Thanks Babygirl I will see you later. I promise if you are asleep I will wake you up to say goodnight. I love you." Then Jade was gone before Tori could say anything else.

"Well that was Jade. She is going to be late tonight. She says hello Cat. Is anyone getting hungry? I will order in and we can have a girl's night. Seen as Jade is not home we can watch my Sex in the City Dvds." Tori threw out the invitation.

"Sure sounds fun." Trina said.

"I have nowhere else to go. By the way can I sleep on your couch?" Cat asked.

"Anytime Cat. You are always welcome." Tori said smiling at her friend.

"That is good, because I don't even have a car to sleep in I came in a cab from the airport and if you slept in a cab that would be expensive by morning." Cat went off on one of her own voyages again.

The Tai food arrived and they all ate and told every stories until the food was gone and the stories were running out. That was when Trina turned and looked outside. "Hey Thorwald is home. That is strange he is carrying sheet plastic and painting supplies." That is strange.

"Of course he would have paint after cutting up his daughter's body. By the way we have never seen him take out the body. She must still be in there somewhere. If only we could get in there and see for ourselves." Tori was starting to come up with one of her crazy ideas again.

"Yes Tori we will wheel you in tell Thorwald, don't mind us we are just looking for your dead daughter's body. I can see that going over big time." Trina scoffed.

"No we can't do that, but we have to find some proof. My dad called earlier and told me there is nothing he can do without some kind of evidence. If the police aren't going to do anything then we have too, for the girl." Tori gave them that face that they all knew too well from high school.

"Look there is a delivery truck out front." Cat pointed out. "Have you ever questioned how they get the delivery trucks to the delivery companies?"

As they watched two men came out of Thorwald's apartment carrying a large crate. A crate that would be large enough to hold a chopped up body of a young girl and a dissembled wheel chair according to Trina's estimation. Where were they taking that crate?

"Can anyone see the name on the side of the truck?" Tori asked.

"Maybe when it starts to move we will be able to see it." Cat said.

The men loaded the crate in the truck and closed the door. They climbed in and the truck started to move.

"ACME Transport?" Tori said, does this guy know Wylie Coyote too.

"Get a license plate or truck number." Trina shouted.

"There is a number on the back door 387." Cat said. "This is exciting it is like a spy mission or something."

"Trina we have to do something." Tori said. "If I distract him can you get in his place through the patio door and use your phone to get some pictures. Cat take the little shovel from our balcony that I use in the flower boxes and dig up the flower bed to try and find the knives and saw. I will watch from here and call you if I see him coming back."

"How are you going to guarantee that he will leave the house?" Trina asked somewhat unsure.

"I am going to scare him out of the apartment." Tori grabbed her phone and went to the computer. "I just need to use the internet to look for his phone number…. And I found you Mr. L. Thorwald."

Tori composed herself and took a deep breath and then she dialed the number. "Thorwald! I know what you did to your daughter…. What do I want?... I will meet you at O'Shea's Bar and Grill on St. Pierre Ave…. I will be wearing a black hat. Be there in fifteen minutes don't be late or I call the police and tell them everything I know." Then Tori hung up.

Soon they watched Thorwald leave his apartment and head to the bar. Cat and Trina were waiting downstairs in Tori's building for her signal to move. She sent a quick text that just said "GO" and they were off. Trina snuck in when someone else was leaving and she was on the elevator up to his floor. Cat ran to the back and started digging.

It wasn't long before Cat was signalling that there was nothing in the flower bed. It had been moved. Through the binoculars Tori could see Trina picking Thorwald's lock. This was a skill that Trina picked up during a misspent youth.

Soon Trina was inside. She was taking pictures going from room to room. She was going through drawers and closets. She then went into what was the girl's bedroom. She took pictures of the painting supplies and everything else. Cat returned to Tori's apartment. They were discussing what was happening when suddenly they saw Thorwald at the apartment door.

Tori called the police it was the only way she could save Trina. "I am calling to report a man trying to kill his wife." She gave the address and the car was on its way.

Thorwald found Trina and was getting rough with her about the time the police kicked the door in. This was not going to go as planned, but it did save Trina from a murderer. Tori watched all the action through her binoculars. The police arrested Trina but before they could put the cuffs on Tori spotted that Trina had a locket in her hand. This maybe wasn't the proof that would put Thorwald away, but it was something.

"I better call Dad and Jade and let them know about Trina. Dad won't be happy. I think that Jade might be a bit pissed too. Cat can you go and see if you can find anything out at the police station. I will get my dad to come and pick you up." Tori knew that things have now got out of hand. "Hello Daddy…."

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story. I told you I would get things moving in this chapter. Now I have to solve the whole thing in the next chapter or two. It is going to be a hell of a ride. I have also come up with a couple of new story ideas. It has been a good day. Thanks for your comments. SM**


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

**AN: I still don't own the characters of Victorious. I only keep them alive. I also don't own the movie Rear Window. Well actually I do own a copy of the movie on dvd, but I don't own the rights to the movie. ****J**

Chapter 5: Showdown

As it turned out Thorwald did not press charges because he was worried about the police checking into his life. It wasn't long before David brought Trina back to Tori's apartment. Tori knew that there was a huge lecture coming her way.

"Tori this is out of control. You are just lucky that Trina wasn't charged with break and enter. You have to stop this and leave Thorwald alone. We checked out his background and he is clean. The crate was listed as books he sent to a storage facility. Cat didn't find any knives buried in the flowers. There is no girl because she has been sent to live with an aunt. NOW Leave this guy alone." David was more than a little angry with his daughter. "And you Trina what were you thinking? You could have gone to jail. You had one job and that was nurse your sister back to health, but no you had to indulge one of her hair brained fantasies and look where you ended up."

"But Daddy…" Tori tried to negotiate.

"Don't Daddy me Tori! Promise me that you girls will stay away from Thorwald's apartment. Promise me!" David was not happy with his daughters.

"Okay we promise." The girls said in unison.

"Tori, I warned you that no good would come of this." Jade piled on as well.

"You people have no idea what it is like to be trapped in this chair. I know what I saw and Trina saw it too." Tori would not let go of this.

David and Jade left and the girls sat in the living room somewhat feeling like they were kids who had just been sent to their room by dad. Trina and Cat felt sorry for Tori it is true no one could know how inactive her life had become. This was a girl that spent her days singing and dancing. She was always on the move and now even getting on the toilet was a chore.

Tori didn't talk for about an hour. She just sat there thinking about what her dad said and what she had seen with her own eyes. She knew that she was right no matter what her dad or Jade said. For her this would not be over until she saw justice for the death of Margaret Thorwald. She told the girls that she was tired and that she was going to take a nap.

Trina and Cat had decided to go to a movie seen as Tori would be sleeping. So after Tori climbed into bed they left to go to the movie. Cat and Trina were talking so much that they completely forgot to lock the door behind them. As soon as Tori heard them leave she fought her way back into her chair and made her way back to the dark dining room and to look out the patio window.

It was a warm evening so she opened the patio door to let air in while she sat looking across the quad at her neighbor's apartment. Thorwald was moving around the apartment like he was in a hurry. Tori got her binoculars and could see that he was packing suitcases.

"That bastard is going to slip way and get away this murdering his daughter. Shit!" Tori thought for a moment and then grabbed her phone. She called his number and watched him with the binoculars.

"Thorwald, you and I both know you murdered your daughter. You also know that my father is a detective. Do you think I am going to let this just go away because you have moved? I don't think so. You can run away, but I will always be there in your head and on your trail you son of a bitch." Tori hung up the phone and rolled herself away from the window. She felt like she had made a small victory.

Thorwald at this point had enough of this woman. She was the only one who could destroy is plans. He had to do something about this woman. He didn't have a plan for Tori he was just in a rage. He rushed over to her apartment building and waited until someone was buzzed in and then he slipped through the door.

He thought for a moment and figured out which apartment must be the one she lived in. Calmly taking the elevator to Tori's floor he exited and looked around. He didn't see anyone in the hall so he proceeded to her door. For a moment he stood outside her door trying to decide what to do. In the quiet apartment Tori could hear the elevator open and someone get off. She could hear someone outside her door. They didn't knock and they didn't move, they just stood there.

Tori's heart was beating so loud she thought for sure the person in the hall could hear it. She tried to calm herself and tucked something next to her leg in the chair so it wouldn't be seen. Then she saw the knob slowly turn. At least the door would be locked so this person could not come in.

Slowly the door opened. "Damn Trina forgot to lock." Tori whispered to herself. "Who is there?"

The figure slipped inside and shut the door. "You little bitch! You couldn't leave things that didn't involve you alone could you? I want the locket back?  
Thorwald said in a low voice.

"I don't have it. I suppose the police have it now. You killed your daughter. I couldn't just stand by, well sit by and let you get away with that." Tori tried to explain knowing it wasn't going to change what was going to happen.

Then she saw the moment she was waiting for. Thorwald looked down at the floor. Tori hit the speed dial button to call her dad and tucked the phone beside her in the chair so he couldn't see it.

"You have no idea what my life was like. When my wife died I was left with Margaret. She was more than I could handle. I had a caregiver, but then I lost my job and couldn't keep her. I couldn't see a way out, so one night I got drunk and hit her repeatedly with a hammer. It was over before I knew what I had done. Is that what you wanted to know?" Thorwald told her his story.

"Then you had to get rid of her and her chair so you cut her up and packed her in a crate and had her shipped to a storage building. Later you would dump the crate somewhere. You cleaned up, got rid of her things and repainted to cover your crime. Now you are running off to start a new life somewhere like it didn't happen. How will you be able to live with yourself?" Tori asked.

"Ya and now there is only one loose end to tie up." Tori could see the hammer in his hand. He intended to put an end to her just like he did Margaret. This guy had no problem killing people in wheelchairs. It defiantly gave him an advantage when the victim couldn't run away or fight back.

Tori thought about Jade and her family in the seconds as he moved forward. She hoped that her dad got her message and was sending the cavalry to save her. Tori knew she couldn't count on it though. This time she wasn't going to be able to wait for Jade to save her. This time was different, she was different.

Thorwald was about ten feet away from her, it was now or never. Tori reached beside her and to Thorwald's surprise she came up with a gun. His eyes were locked on the nickel plated pistol. He was banking on her not being able to pull the trigger.

As Thorwald was launching himself at Tori she squeezed the trigger and the gun spit fire and Thorwald was blasted back against the closed door. She had fired twice before she stopped. He was laying on the floor dead. Tori lay the gun in her lap as she watched in amazement how big the pool of blood was growing under him. Then through clenched teeth she said to the dead Thorwald and the world, "I won't be a victim again!"

She was snapped out of it when she heard her dad's voice far away. "Tori Tori Tori are you there? What happened?" She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear and started to cry. "It's Thorwald he came to get me and I shot him. I killed him Daddy. Please come quick."

"I am a block away Princess. I will be there in a minute." David knew this would be devastating to his sensitive daughter and would mean that she would need her therapist more than ever now. He called Jade and told her to get home quick, Tori needs her.

David Vega and four other uniformed officers were at Tori's door. At first they thought the door was locked, but Tori yelled to them that it was Thorwald's body against the door so they pushed their way in.

David ran to his daughter making sure not to disturb anymore evidence than they had by moving Thorwald. "Tori are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy I am fine. I shot him! I killed him Daddy." Tori was shaking now. "He was going to kill me Daddy. I couldn't let him."

"You did fine Tori. I should have listened to you from the start, but I needed evidence to get a search warrant for his place." David said stroking his daughter's head.

"Tori! Tori!" Jade came in the apartment and saw all the blood.

"I am okay Jade." Tori managed.

"What happened? Dad called and said get home quick." Jade said kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

"Thorwald came after me and I shot him. He is dead Jade. I killed someone." She was very shaken.

"Where did you get the gun?" Jade was confused.

"I got if for her so she would have something for when she was alone." David reached out and took the Taurus pistol from Tori's hand in her lap. He opened it and emptied the last of the shotgun shells out of it.

"No wonder he is splattered you shot him with shot gun shells?" Jade questioned.

"This is a great home defense gun." David put it on the table.

"I see that." Jade said.

Trina and Cat arrived and stood in the hall because the entry was now very crowded as the police started taking pictures and the coroner arrived. David went out to explain to them what happened. They would all be spending the night at the Vega house. It would be just like old times.

"I think we are going to have to paint the kitchen." Tori said matter-a-factly.

"Babygirl I think we will have to move." Jade said kissing her forehead. She smiled even though she knew Tori was in shock.

"Girls grab some things that you will need for the next week and let's get you out of here before the press arrives. Officer Martinez I need you to get these girls out of here within the next five minutes. Use the service elevator. I need a uniform downstairs keeping the press outside. This is a name apartment. Do I make myself clear?" Vega commanded.

"Yes sir" both officers answered.

As Martinez wheeled Tori out of the apartment Tori stopped her and asked her dad, "Do you have enough evidence now to get a search warrant for his apartment?"

"Yes Toir. You got him. You got him." David said with his heart in his throat for his little girl.

"Jade?"

"Yes Babygirl?"

"Why does this shit keep happening to us?"

"I don't know Sweetie"

Then End

**AN: Thanks everyone for taking this ride with me. If you have not seen the 1957 Hitchcock classic Rear Window do yourself a favor and give this a view. They don't make movies like they did in the golden age of film. In this movie you will see four Oscar winners, a major TV star, a WWII hero and a real life Princess. They don't make actors like that anymore either. I am already working on my next story. SM.**


End file.
